Romeo & Juliet, even more desperate
by Get Bent
Summary: Bella isn't that bad of a girl. She just happens to be unable to move past the fact Edward Cullen had made her cry in Kinder. Finding a new side to herself, she's forced to play Juliet in a play with Cullen. It's a sign. She deserved revenge.
1. Chapter 1 Fire

Ch.1  
There's a fire starting in my heart

**BPOV:**

I glared at Cullen's back as he cut in line. I resisted punching his shoulder and focused on digging out some change from my pocket for my water bottle. Nerves knotted in my stomach as the try-out poster caught my eye. Today was the day. I would launch my career as a pianist. I was so sure that this would be the one.

Mrs. Hunter made a play every year. This year, I would finally have the courage to try-out and show my colors. I was going to shine and shut up the school's doubts of me. They would realize my mad skills. Boy would I laugh at how they would gape at my talent…

That was if I gathered the guts to try out.

I finally gathered a dollar in change and stepped forward to pay it when the lunch lady shook her head with a small smile. "Don't worry; the young man in front of you paid your bottle and also some…strawberries." She put them forward and my mind froze.

Then it clicked. The idiot had seen me struggling and went out of his way to make it all for nothing. I grunted at the lunch lady and walked over to my truck where I had left my wallet and been forced to scavenge dimes and quarters. I pulled out a couple of ones and threw the strawberries and water on the seat.

I got my money and as I marched down the hallway, I saw him come out of the cafeteria. I spotted Lauren in a corner near him and I sprinted in order to catch him before he submerged into that slut's world.

"HEY CULLEN!" I called out as I struck the brakes before I crashed into him.

"Swan" He muttered uncomfortably.

"Here" I shoved the bills into his hand and turned to walk out. I heard him scoff under his breath and walk the other way from me. I was tempted to throw away the strawberries, but they were in season down in California…I betted that they were juicy and my grumbling stomach insisted we give them a try.

I ate them all. I know I have no sense of pride. I rinsed out the traitor (delicious) taste from my mouth with the water as I went down to my Biology class. Today we would be dissecting frogs. Sure enough I was already green by the time I smelled them. The teacher excused me and sent me to the library to write a paper on the anatomy of frogs.

I jammed out to Adele as I worked on it. Pretty soon my shoulders and hands were moving to the beat of her voice and drums. I was mouthing an epic solo when I felt a tap on my shoulder. My cheeks went red and I pulled out my headphones.

Edward and the librarian were gaping at me as I slowly turned. My face was so hot I thought EPA would burst in and say I was causing global warming. Edward suppressed a smile.

"Mr. Banner sent me to tell you class was over." He turned to the librarian. "Thank you Mrs. Rochelle for helping me find her."

She nodded and walked away. I wrapped my headphones and put them into my backpack. I grabbed my sheets of paper with research and proceeded to walk in silence to Banner's class for my other things.

Edward silently glided next to me.

"Swan-"

"Don't."

"What?"

"You know what"

"No" He paused. "Swan-"

"If you say it, I will punch you." I threatened.

"Oh, touchy" He sneered. I glared forward and at approaching lockers. Cullen will have the whole school on about what happened.

"Swan why-"

I sent him a dirty look. "Don't"

"Were you-"

"I _will_ punch you."

"Dancing"

"If you value life and offspring, you won't finish that."

"And lip-synching"

"Cullen" I moaned, a bit desperate. He stopped for a moment and I saw his eyes darken. I raised an eyebrow and he snapped out of it.

"In the library like if you were in concert" He finished. I stopped and swung my hand at him. He dodged and I stumbled forward. I caught my balance and huffed off. I speed-walked and turned in my paper. I grasped my things and ran out to the gym. I was so embarrassed and humiliated when a voice came into my mind.

_Hm, maybe this day is trying to warn us not to even bother at the try-outs…_

I shook my head. No, this was my day. I stripped down in the locker room and got out. Today we would begin volleyball. We had spent the past week with notes and the day before yesterday landed us a test (I had aced). I watched Alice wink at me as she stood some meters away from me. I sent her a sheepish smile.

Alice was a total goddess at sports that involve coordination and speed. She could come out of nowhere and was willing to get bruises and burns from the gym floor and girls.

I stayed out of her way and she looked out for me and my physical grade of gym. I let her copy my test and pass the written part of gym. Today, Tanya wasn't that focused on hitting me, so I survived the class. Mrs. Johnson even smiled at me. Sometimes she could be very scary…

"Your brother is an ass" I commented as Alice pulled her sports bra off. I pushed down my gym shorts and made way to my bag.

"I know he is" Alice smirked. "I think that's what you dig the most."

"Oh, yeah, my vagina calls out to him because of that."

She shrugged. "To each her own"

I raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be disgusted by a girl seeing your brother like that?"

"The way you do?" She asked. "Wanting to jump his bones and practically panting like a dog in heat? No, not at all" She grinned. I smacked her arm and laughed at her comment.

"Alice I see your brother as the lowest form of life."

"Like I said, you seem to be hot for that." She pulled out bobby pins from her hair and changed the subject. "Bella, will you be auditioning?"

I gulped and sent her a fearful look. "I dunno. Should I?"

She grabbed my hand. "You should. You're amazing on that piano, Bella. Best I've seen since Rose and Edward."

"Yeah well, I learned from them" I muttered, remembering those forced lessons because our moms liked each other. I didn't really regret it because I had met Alice and Rose that way and Edward never spoke a word to me besides the lessons.

"Try out." She urged. "That way when you look back you'll never regret an amazing chance you could've had."

"What if they say no?" I retorted.

"Than you'll know there was nothing more you could've done" She smiled. She hugged me and grabbed her things. "Make me proud, Bella niña."

I grinned at her nickname as she walked out. Tanya scoffed from behind me.

"As if Swan," She sneered. "I'm totally getting the part as Juliet."

I sniggered. "Don't worry Denali." I shrugged. "I'm going for pianist, not actress."

"Oh, like always, you'll be background music while I amaze the crowd with my solo." She sighed, flipping her hair. My fingers twitched to punch her. "Don't feel bad. People like me need people like you to worship us."

My eyes narrowed. "I'd rather drown in my own puke than say a positive comment about your slutty ass." I grabbed my things and marched out. I walked straight across the lot and to the auditorium.

Mrs. Hunter automatically offered me the pianist audition sign-up sheets and I refused it.

"I'm here to try out for Juliet Capulet."I said, confidently. I wasn't quite sure what was going through my mind when I did that…

Oh, yeah; that I was going to make Denali regret those words for the rest of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2 Reaching a Fever

Ch. 2  
Reaching a Fever Bringing me from the Dark Pitches

**BPOV:**

"Bella?" Alice called out from the phone.

"Yes?" I asked, lamely. My body was tingling numb.

She was quiet for a moment. "Did you get the job as the pianist?"

I gulped. "I didn't…"

"I'm so sorry Bells, they're idiots-"

"Try out for pianist" I finished.

"What?" She asked, confused. I swallowed and looked up from the kitchen table.

"Alice I didn't try out for pianist."

Alice grew quiet again. "You chickened out again."

I frowned. "Quite the opposite"

"I'm confused!" She huffed angrily into the phone. "Stop speaking so cryptically and tell me what happened."

"Tanya Denali told me I sucked, so I tried for Juliet to rub it in her face."

Alice sucked in enough breath for me to hear it. "Bella, how did it go?"

I laughed nervously. "I think I had such an adrenaline rush that I don't remember anything."

Alice laughed, too. "That sounds like my Bella. When do you find out that you made it?"

I scoffed and flexed my fingers. "I'll find out I didn't make it Monday morning."I wrapped up the conversation and looked around the empty kitchen. I laid out my biology notes so I could study while I made dinner. I plugged my iPod into the speakers and concentrated all the fiber in my being into the tacos.

Charlie appreciated it when he got home. "Wow, I'm going to marry these" He said, his mouth full of the food. I smirked at his happiness as I moved around the rice on my place. I went to my shower feeling exhausted and pretty annoyed at myself for literally forgetting the audition.

Maybe it was a mechanical defense to protect me from how humiliating it had been…

"Probably" I muttered as I yanked off my pants and shirt. I shoved them into my dirty clothes basket before I threw down my bra and underwear. I stepped under the shower and stood there before I turned on the nozzle. The cold water hit my back and I shuddered. It warmed and I put on shampoo and then conditioner.

I stood there for a moment before I realized just how turned on I felt. I touched myself under the warm water for a few moments before I came. I moaned out loud and leaned my head against the wall.

"Yes" I sighed, happily before cleaning myself again. I stepped out just as the water began to cool. I was lying down on my bed and thinking about that afternoon. I gave up and twisted around in my sheets. I squeezed my eyes shut and a few hours later I heard Charlie get up and go to bed. Tomorrow he had to go in to fill out some paper work, so that meant I would have the house to myself.

I planned out some intense cleaning and music writing when I finally drifted off to sleep. I dreamt I was on a balcony under a warm summer breeze I hadn't felt since I visited mom in Phoenix.

A voice called out to me from below in an annoyingly, beautiful voice. Edward Cullen came out from the rose bushes. He looked exhausted and fearful.

"Bella" He called out. His voice pleaded to me. "I love you"

I raised an eyebrow. I looked down on my hands, and I saw the words Juliet would respond to Romeo on them. I looked up dumbfounded by such clashed worlds. My world wasn't Juliet's. I hated her. I looked up and blinked. I realized I was on a stage, and everyone in the audience was watching with blank expressions.

"I…" my voice was weak and squeaky as it resounded off the walls. Everyone gave a simultaneous blink. Edward morphed into the traditional persona of Romeo, and my sweats became a night gown.

"Speak again, my angel" He called out in a seductive voice. Words flew through my mouth, and I sighed happily as the play turned traditional.

_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine_

My eyelids groggily lifted as my alarm sounded. I groaned and disconnected the stupid thing. It was Saturday, not a school day. I dozed in and out of sleep till nine; when I finally felt like waking up.

I straightened my hair and dressed in an oversized, torn shirt and paint splattered caprice. I blasted music loud in every room and cleaned every corner. I usually did this on Saturday mornings. I loved it. Something about a clean house made me feel ready for a successful weekend. Weird me…

I smiled at the sparkling toilet as I pulled off my gloves and sat on the floor for a while. It had been especially hard to get the bathroom clean but I had managed.

I picked up my cleaning supplies and moved to Charlie's room. I washed his covers and vacuumed his rug. I was polishing all his furniture when I heard my Sweet Transvestite ring tone sounding over the music. I pressed the answer button and held it to my ear as I continued to work.

"Hey Alice," I smiled.

"What are you up to, nice Bella?"She answered.

"Nice Bella," I repeated confused. I pictured her answering solemnly.

"Yes, I thought about what you told me and I think you have a double personality. There's nice Bella that always smiles and keeps her murderous thoughts on the inside. Then there's angry Bella that flashed her middle finger to the world and acted on anything she wanted for herself."

I scoffed. "Alice that is a psycho thing to say"

"Are you saying its psycho because I've concluded _you're_ psycho?" She teased. I walked downstairs to the laundry room as the drier rang out that it was finished.

"Alice, I'm too busy for your little theories." I sighed.

"Are you doing your psycho cleaning habit?" She asked. I resisted hanging up.

"Yes, now good day!" I said, as I snapped the phone shut. I pulled out the sheets and made Charlie's bed. I grabbed my sheets and fixed the white sheets into place. I covered them with a black checkerboard cover and threw myself face down on it.

I loved to smell my bed after I finished washing it. It smelled like fabric softener and reminded me that they were clean of a school week's worth.

I snoozed for two hours when I heard knocks on the door. I ran to my bathroom and washed the sleep from my face and quickly raked my fingers through my tangled locks.

"Coming!" I called as I walked down to the door. I opened it and was shocked to suddenly feel cool liquid on my hair. I met eyes with Tanya's cool blue ones. Her hands came down and I realized she had cracked an egg on my head.

Tears welled in my eyes. "Bella, don't ever try defying me again. Consider this a reminder of how you're a bad egg and-"

My fist suddenly flew up and ran across her face. I lunged on her and went crazy as she tried to cover herself. I felt manicured hands pull me back and I realized it was Lauren and Jessica trying to salvage their friend.

"Consider _that_ a reminder of how easily I can kick your ass!" I yelled, shaking off her handymen. Born this Way began to blast in my house and they took off running to Tanya's green Honda.

_It doesn't matter if you love him or capital Him  
Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way baby  
My momma told me when I was young  
We're all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

I slammed my door shut and ran up the stairs. I pulled out all the clothes mom sent me from under my bed. I hung the beaded, sparkly, fashionable clothes up. I grabbed the old make up kit from on top of my closet and Gaga continued to push me forward. I looked around my room and ran to pull out all the jewelry I bought, but never dared to wear.

_Rejoice and love yourself today  
'Cause baby you were born this way_

I stomped to the bathroom and washed off the egg yolk that had fallen mostly on the right side of my hair. I was irritated and I remembered Alice's words. So this was the angry Bella she had been going on about.

_I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave_

I muttered curse words and pulled out my phone to see the time. It was already seven o'clock. I marched down the stairs and quickly made meatloaf, cauliflower and broccoli, and mashed potatoes. I was pretty irritated.

Stupid Tanya thinking she had the right to come all the way to my house to tell me I was a "bad egg" and humiliate me then make it seem like a bloody favor…Stupid bitch can suck my imaginary dick. Bitch, I seethed.

"Bella" Charlie's voice rang out in greeting.

"Hey dad," I smiled as he paused to smell the air.

"Yes" He chuckled. "I had been hoping you would make meat loaf today."

"Wish granted," I nodded, serving him the meal. He sat down and we ate in silence.

I blinked and realized that I had just punched Tanya's face multiple times and threatened her.

Oh, no…What had I done?


	3. Chapter 3 Crystal Clear

Ch. 3  
Finally I can see you crystal clear

**EPOV:**

I scoffed under my breath as Bella shoved the bills into my hand and turned on her heel. I looked up at the ceiling and prayed for some patience with the stubborn girl. I couldn't believe we were still fighting over something that happened in Kinder.

_*Flashback_

_Bella was new in town. I had heard about her all day and it irritated me to see girls whispering about her and not about how green my eyes were. I glared at the small girl with long brown hair that fell down her back. _

"_Class, this is Bella" Mrs. Travis smiled at us. Everyone called out Hello's except me. I didn't like her. "Sweetie, go ahead and sit next to Edward."_

_Great now I had to be next to the ugly new girl. She sat down next to me and smiled shyly. "Hi" She whispered. _

_I ignored her and listened to what the teacher was saying about the letter of the day, G. Her cheeks turned pink as Mrs. Travis went on about G for girls. _

_The naptime alarm rang and everyone rushed to get there mats. I turned to _Bella_ and hissed, "I don't like you. Leave me alone."_

_She cried all day and never talked to me for the rest of the day. I felt really bad. _

_*End Flashback_

I was an arrogant kid when I was little. But Bella and I never got passed that. I later learned in middle school that she had moved here when her parents divorced after a bad marriage trial in Phoenix. I realized how much of an asshole I was and tried to make it up to her. Every Valentine's day, I gave her flowers and every Christmas, I sent her a teddy bear. She caught me sneaking me them into her lockers eighth grade year and yelled at me.

She said to leave _her_ alone and threatened to tell everyone that I was in love with Tanya. I got mad and told her off for being so annoying about a nice thing I was doing for her. She told Tanya I had asked her advice on how to ask her out and Tanya hasn't left me alone since then.

I shoved the bills into my pocket and dodged Lauren. She seemed out to get in my pants since freshmen year. Mrs. Hunter stopped me as I walked past her drama classroom.

"Mr. Cullen I need to talk to you." She called out. I had been forced to take her class when I realized I didn't want choir or art and failed to start a piano class. "You failed to pass the test on Antigone by Shakespeare…horribly." She paused in between her words. I hated that.

"When can I retake it?" I asked, annoyed. She shook her head.

"No retakes," She said. I was about to complain when she cut me off. "But I will give you twenty more points on it on a condition."

I became weary. "What?"

"Try out for Romeo in today's auditions" She shrugged. "I've heard your singing voice and I think you would do grand in it." She smiled brightly. I cursed those singing lessons I was forced to take in middle school.

I grudgingly nodded, "Okay."

She turned back into her room and I grumbled curses the whole day as I dreaded the try-outs. I was going to be the laughing stock of the whole school. I slammed my things on the floor as I sat down at Biology. Today we were working on dead frogs. I was excited to cut them open when I caught a small gasp from the door.

I watched Bella turn green and retch a bit into her hand. She shook her head at Mr. Banner and he sent her to the library. I worked with Tyler and we wrapped out frogs back up when we were done. Mr. Banner sent me to the library for Bella. I looked around before I realized how big the library was.

"Mrs. Rochelle" I asked. She looked up at me with her large glasses. "Do you know where Bella Swan is?"

She nodded and put down her romance novel. "I believe I saw her over here." We walked down the aisles of books when we saw Bella's back. She was reading a book and dancing at the same time. Her shoulders and arms moved to the blasting beat from her iPod as I saw the edge of her lips move to sing silent lyrics.

Mrs. Rochelle tapped her shoulder and Bella froze. She slowly pulled out her ear buds and turned to us. Her face looked absolutely horrified and her cheeks were bright red. I thanked the librarian. We made our way down the hallway and I couldn't resist teasing her.

But then she did something I couldn't help but be hard about.

"Cullen," She moaned and I felt everything turn on in my body. My brain urged me to push her against the lockers and kiss her till she moaned my name again. She saw my strange look and raised an eyebrow and I blinked.

I finished my tease and she tried to punch me. I leaned back and she stumbled past me. She was furious and stomped off as far away as possible from me. I was amused by her tirade and slightly disturbed by how horny I was. This was Bella Swan, the poor girl I had humiliated to tears. I shook my head and made way to my Spanish class after it.

I remembered the try outs and made my way to them with a heavy heart. I could see Bella talking to Mrs. Hunter and was slightly surprised. Bella never went to after school events, let alone try outs for a play. Mrs. Hunter looked surprised too.

"Welcome to the Romeo and Juliet tryouts!" She welcomed us when everyone settled down. Bella had sat down next to the Angela, right in front of me. "Today we will be hearing your voices and exploring chemistry to see who will get what role!" She smiled. I tugged my hair and drifted as she went on about teamwork, small actors, sets…

"This year some writers on campus and I have tweaked Romeo and Juliet for a modern take and musical," She smiled brightly. "This way we will be able to draw more audience. As you know all proceeds go to prom and trip of present seniors."

A couple of seniors fist-pumped and I smiled. If this was a success we might be able to avoid some lame fundraising. She called off all the songs each character try out would sing. Juliet had to sing Linger by the Cranberries and Romeo's had to sing Daughtry's "Home." She gave us some time to practice.

All the Romeo's huddled and quietly mumbled the words of the song.

"Now first up Tanya Denali for Juliet" She called out. Tanya walked up on the stage and a karaoke version of Linger began to play. Tanya sang nice, but she kept on winking at us and giving weird dance moves. A couple of girls burst out into tears on the stage before they managed to do a thing.

"Bella Swan" Mrs. Hunter called out and everyone sat up.

Bella stood center stage and the song came on. She held the microphone to her lips and began to sing in a soft sweet tone. I melted into my seat as the guitar and violins came in.

_If you…  
If you could return  
Don't let it burn  
Don't let it fade  
I'm not sure I should believe_

Bella swayed in her spot and her long brown her hair shined under the spotlight. She had a sugary small smile hanging on her plump, pink lips.

_I'm in so deep  
you know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger oh, oh  
Do you have to let it linger?_

I leaned forward and nearly gave a sigh like fucking girl as she continued to sing. She looked like such an angel. I was going haywire with the urge to pick her up and take her as far as possible from any harm that might happen to her and from any boy that might want her.

I looked down and focused on the loose strings of my jeans to distract myself from Bella. I was so horny and so confused. It was like I was seeing her for the first time. I was worried that this wasn't an in-the-moment thing, and it might go on…

I was about to walk out of the auditorium when the song ended and everyone burst into an applause. I watched Angela yell out 'I love you Bella' in a teasing manner and Mrs. Hunter go along with the brawl.

"Okay Romeo's you're up!"


	4. Chapter 4 Quadruple Personality

Ch. 4

Go ahead and stop me and I'll let your shit be spared

**BPOV:**

I walked into the room and whispers trailed behind me. I shrugged whatever the latest scandal was and opened my locker. A picture of Florence and the Machine, Lady Gaga, and Paramore decorated my locker door and I often took to mentally talking to them. Gaga was always egging me on to do crazy shit, Hayley loved to be very critical of what I wore, and Florence loved to smile and tell me to do whatever made me happy.

Now that I really think about it, it was pretty crazy I talked to them. In a way, I was pretty glad no one could read my mind or get me. It would be disastrous if someone could. I brushed back a lock of hair and tried to remember what was going down today…

-Spanish worksheet was due  
-Trig homework was due Wednesday and we were going to review for the test  
-Biology test, had to review my notes at lunch  
-Gym physical test on belly-flopping to get ball (that would hurt and be embarrassing)

I sighed and got my text books for the initial two classes when I crashed into a tall person.

"Oh wow sorry" I murmured bouncing back. Jacob Black was the school bad boy, quite the opposite of Edward. He was always skipping detention, skipping class, riding a bike, smoking his cigarettes, looking so spicy hot…

"Not a problem," He smirked, leaning against the neighboring locker. I could see a group of girls giggling and pointing at him from over his shoulder. "What's with the new look?"

I blushed. A voice in my head squealed about how he had noticed and I could already hear Gaga telling me to ask him if he liked it. Hayley was winking suggestively and oh, it was Florence squealing about how he noticed me.

I was wearing a sequin skirt, tucked in off shoulder loose white shirt with beads falling around my neck. My flats were simple and to the point. I had pulled my hair into a messy ponytail with wild curls falling down my back. "I don't know what you mean" I smiled innocently. Gaga cooed her approval.

"Oh, playing coy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The first bell rang and I shrugged at him before walking off to class. Maybe it was for the best to avoid Jacob. He was nice to take in small doses, like...heavy metal rock. I managed to be called out in class for daydreaming and for being a distraction to the class when I started humming to myself. It annoyed me that Mrs. Peter was out to get me so early on a Monday morning.

I made it through Trig without smashing math books out the window. I was pulling out my biology notes from my locker when I saw a bright pink flyer on a nearby bulletin.

I curiously approached the confirmed places of Romeo and Juliet.

_Romeo_

Edward Cullen, Senior

_Juliet_

Bella Swan, Senior

I stared at it for ten minutes before I fell back. I managed to catch myself and not hurt my head. My elbows throbbed and I could hear running footsteps.

"Swan" Jacob's voice called out, slightly concerned. I mean, I had nearly passed out after staring for ten whole minutes at a paper. Florence was beginning to panic about illness and my part in the play. Gaga managed to shut her up.

"I'm okay" I muttered. My voice sounded disconnected from my body; like if I was covering my ears and talking at the same time. Jacob helped me up and Gaga proceeded to point out how buff he was while Florence and Hayley giggled.

He looked at the bright pink flyer and smirked. "Don't tell me…you passed out from shock of seeing you made the audition?"

I snapped out of the daze, with annoyance. "Shut it Black" I dusted myself off while he guffawed.

"Oh classic Isabella" He wiped a fake tear at the corner of his eye. I couldn't help but smile at how it did sound like me.

I picked up my notes that had fallen everywhere and raised an eyebrow when Jacob simply leaned against the wall and watched.

"Uh, hello" I glared. "A gentleman would help me pick these up"

He scoffed. "I'm a 19 year old in the 21st century. I'd much rather watch you bend over." He winked. My eyes widened double their size and I choked a bit.

"Pig" I managed to spit out as I stood up. I grabbed my iPod and threw everything into my black book bag. I slung it over my shoulder so it fell across my torso and looked up at Jacob. He was watching me with his dark, near black brown eyes and seemed to be enjoying watching me squirm.

"Well…" I began to walk backwards. "See you later" He shrugged in a 'maybe' manner and walked in the opposite direction. I shook my head and got to the cafeteria in one piece.

I got in line for a ham sandwich when again Cullen cut. This time I was too irritated to bite my tongue.

"Hey jerk face" I called out. He slowly turned and a slow smile spread through his face at the sight of me. It wasn't a _hello_ smile, it was a _so the little girl can speak_ smile. It pissed me off more.

"Get in the back of the line before my foot meets your face" I threatened. He walked over and towered over me. I felt like an ant against a tank but the ant was pretty pissed someone was messing her lunch.

He looked down at me. "In case you didn't notice Brenda was holding my spot" He pointed at the giggling red head behind him.

This pissed me off even more. "In case you didn't notice, I'm more than a little bit willing to punch your balls right now"

He winced and even all the near by football players ooh-ed at us.

"It's just a small cut, not the end of the world." He was already turning back around but I wasn't done.

"You asked for it" I shrugged and I kicked as hard as I could at his shin. He grabbed it and howled in pain. By now I was next in line. I stepped around him.

"A ham sandwich and Sprite please" I smiled brightly at the worried lunch lady. She handed it to me and Cullen began to limp after me furious.

"That's assault" he threatened. I scoffed as I sat an empty table.

"Sue me then" I shrugged taking off the plastic wrapped around the sandwich. He sat in next to me and leaned in.

"Stop being so such a bitch about something that happened in kindergarten" he hissed. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. My bitchy smirk came out.

"Oh," I smiled evilly. "_I'm _the bitch." He nodded. I put my hand on his inner thigh as close to his groin as I dared and whispered in his ear, "When I act like a bitch you'll know it. This isn't bitchy, this is annoyed. When I'm a bitch it is _planned_, honey." I removed my hand and dug into my sandwich and he just sat there, stunned.

I threw away the crusts of my sandwich and left to my car for some studying. Edward was still there. The girl called Brenda pulled me over.

"What's wrong with Edward?" She asked, concerned. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I shot him down about a date and he just blanked out." I sighed innocently. "Poor thing, I just don't go for boys like him."

She aw-ed and ran over to him. I giggled into my hand and rushed out. I was in the parking lot when I heard some angry sputtering.

"Hey bitch" I heard Tanya's voice call out. I sighed, since when did people take to calling me that?

"What?" I asked turning around. She had rings lining her fingers and some sweats. I wondered if she thought she was in some gang fight movie. She pulled off her shades and I winced when I saw a black eye and her busted lip.

"Yeah this is called payback." I heard a stabbing noise and turned to see Jessica and Lauren stabbing my tires.

"My car" I cried out. My rational thoughts went away. "Oh you're going to pay"

I walked over to her and she swung at me. I managed to duck back but she gave me a good kick with her Nikes. Lauren and Jessica grabbed my arms so she could deck my stomach real good. I groaned but managed to put my weight on her girls and kick both my feet at her.

I elbowed Lauren in the stomach and punched Jessica in the face. I was about to go ape-shit on their faces when I felt someone hold me back. I fought, thinking it was another girl. This one was very strong and held me down real good.

"Cool it, horsey" Jacob muttered, in his husky voice. I stopped fighting, hoping he was on my side.

"Did you see what they did?" I called out as they began to run. "They're going to get away!" I grunted furious.

"Calm down" He picked me up from under my elbows and put me on his bike. I must've been so caught up I didn't notice him pull up. Gaga began to go about his sexy motorcycle and how he could bend her over that any day.

He winced and I instinctively thought it was because I was so ugly.

"They got you pretty good" He sighed opening up a compartment on his bike. I looked at his side view mirror and saw a bruise on my cheekbone. I pulled off my black cardigan and moaned. Bruises and scratches lined my upper arms. I could hear the ear buds hanging in his shoulder playing Paramore. I nodded my head to the beat as he pulled out a first aid kit.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "You'd be surprised by the number near-death experiences on this baby." He leaned in and dabbed at my arms as a song began. I sang along and he smirked putting a bud into my ear.

"You've got me paralyzed" I murmured, my body moving.

"Even when I'm alone, I hear your mellow drone" Jacob played along. I smiled widely and soon we were jamming out the chorus.

"Stuck on you till the end of time, you've got me trapped so I can't escape" I jumped off his motorcycle. I danced aggressively and he laughed next to me as we managed to not throw each other's ear buds off.

We were in full blown laughter by the time the last guitar strum played. He high-fived me. "Oh that's gold, Swan" He chuckled. I bowed, finally pulling off my own ear bud.

"Thank you. All in a day's worth" I winced when I began to feel a throb on my cheek. "Oh, ow, she did get me good." I murmured, tempted to touch it. It was like when you had a scratch on your arm that really hurt but you kind of liked the pain you feel when you poke it.

Jacob suddenly brushed back my hair and leaned in. I held my breath, surprised by the gesture. But I relaxed when his eyes focused on the bruise. He looked at me in the eye.

"Can you stay out of trouble while I'm gone?" He smirked. I gave a sarcastic laugh and pushed him off.

"I've managed all of my life, haven't I?" I picked up my bags off the floor and pulled out my phone to check the time. "Oh shit." I muttered. I had spent all lunch without a single look over my notes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Late for class huh?" He snickered. I looked at him.

"Yeah well I like to take advantage of all the classes America's taxpayers put into my education."I squinted at him. He smiled.

"Oh, we've got a political one, don't we?"He teased. I bit bait and shrugged. I suddenly felt very shy around him. He had been very nice and so handsome…

Gaga started going on about starting a religion for him. Florence was too busy blushing and looking extremely flushed. Hayley was writing a song for him.

"I have to go" I waved my hand and turned to walk away. Gaga began to count 3, 2, and 1-

"Hey, wait" He called out. I turned slowly and was surprised to see him towering over me. He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled up for a kiss. His lips were rough and demanding against my tender ones. He was so pushy. I pushed him off and punched his shoulder.

"What is your deal?" I demanded, ignoring a swelling in my fist.

He raised his arms in surrender. A big, cocky smile on his mouth I wanted to slap off. "Sorry, I had to test some waters." He smirked. "You're an amazing kisser you know?"

I gasped in horror. "I was NOT kissing you back. That was me trying to get you off of me. In what world was anything I did a sign of appreciation?" I demanded.

He mounted his bike. "Oh, come on Swan. You're totally attracted to me. But don't worry; I've got some of my own sexual frustration for you too." He winked and rode off. I grabbed a rock and threw it at him, missing completely.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled, indignantly. Could someone explain why despite of everything, I had three celebrity voices yelling he was sexy as fuck in my head?

Remember when I said people should take Jacob in small doses? YEAH WELL IT'S BECAUSE this HAPPENS!

I shook my head and groaned when the bell rang. "Off to fail a biology test"


	5. Chapter 5 Every Piece

Ch. 5

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

I annoyingly brushed a hair strand back and tried to ignore the throbbing of my head. Gaga and Hayley were talking up a storm and Flo was trying to calm her nerves with a cup of tea. I chuckled to myself and ignored the looks I got from surrounding public.

Word was going to get out about the little show down between me and Tanya's Three's a Crowd (as they called themselves). I scowled at my paper and focused on figuring out what the hell was an alternative to using DNA to replicate a virus in a cell.

I tried to think when a piece of paper hit me on the back of the head. I gasped when I remember HIV and RNA transcriptase. I smiled as I bubbled it in and turned my attention to whoever threw the paper at me.

Edward raised his eyebrows sneakily and I almost hurled my chair at him. How dare he interrupt my biological thinking? Little…

Grumbling dirty curse words I opened up the paper under my desk.

_Rehearsals today, Sweet Juliet_

I groaned. I had totally forgotten about that. Curse this day. It must be Satan's birthday or something.

I grabbed my blue pen and scribbled: _Leave me alone, Gross-meo. _I threw it straight at his face and chuckled in my seat. Mr. Banner looked at me suspiciously and I automatically raised my hand.

"Sir, I'm done with my test." I proudly waved it in the air. I was so sure I did well on it. He picked it up and allowed me out. Much to my dismal, Edward raised his hand.

"Mr. Banner, I'm done with mine too." He called out. And I was ready to puke into my bag. I stomped out of the room. I tossed my handbag over my shoulder murmuring something about birthday wishes to the Devil. I pulled out my shades and ignored Edward as he ran to catch up with me. He chuckled at my shades.

"Bella there is no sun," His eyes gleamed and I knew he had another Romeo and Juliet line. "But aye, it is the east and Juliet is the sun!" He smirked. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and scoffed. Yeah, that's right; I've become a hair flipping scoffer.

Edward sniggered at my reaction. "Swan, we've much to learn about each other. You know what scene I can't wait for?"

I popped my bubble gum in his face and walked faster.

"The sex is going to be epic." He said loudly. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked backwards.

"Whoa, whoa" I murmured. "They're going to leave that scene in there?"

"Yes ma'm it's going to be me and you _exploring_ each other's islands" He grinned. I took a deep breath and thought it over. This was my chance to tell everyone he was a horrible kisser and make public any annoying characteristics about him.

He was going down. Gaga, Hayley, and even Florence gave _mua-ha-ha's!_

"I hope you're ready because I'm going to ruin you for other girls" I sighed carelessly as I walked down the hall. There was of course a double meaning. He would interpret it as me rocking his world so hard he wouldn't go on…But this was me getting revenge for making me cry.

Cry like the kindergartener I was

"Ready for recitals, pretty boy?" I asked turning to him. I paused when I gave a full turn to see him frozen steps back. I grinned like the mad hatter I was. "What's the matter? Too much?" I shrugged leaning against the wall. I gasped when he suddenly marched over and pressed himself on me.

"Listen good," he said. His voice was deep and husky…so full of lust I almost wrapped my thighs around him. I had been around the neighborhood and had cars parked in my driveway but boy…I already knew me and him could make some noise. "If anyone is going to be crying out, it's going to be you." He pressed himself against. "You're going to say my name so many times." He paused and continued only to quote Trey Songz "Neighbors will know my name."

I rolled my eyes back and he put his mouth to hover over mine. "As if" I mouthed and I pushed him off. I slowly walked down the hall and this time he followed. We walked in silence but there was more sexual tension than in a Jane Austin novel.

We were beyond wanting. I found it hard to believe how _much_ I wanted the all-star asshole. I bit down on my lip and frowned as he left to his 4B class and I went to gym. I was half awake as I changed. Alice slammed the volleyball out of the way and I simply screamed and covered my face.

"Damn it, Bella!" She huffed. "It's bad enough covering your ass when you're focused! Stop day dreaming!" She stomped to her position and I put my attention on the game.

Tanya walked into the gym and I smirked at the limp in her walk. I was suddenly slammed with the ball and fell. The coach started to yell at Jane for doing so. I couldn't help but feel it was karma's punishment for mocking Tanya's. I rubbed the throbbing on the top part of my head as I was sent to the bleachers with a packet of ice.

"Here" the coach muttered. I put it on and sat down. Tanya was talking to the coach and I panicked. What if she told them I beat her up? Gaga rolled her eyes, _if she tells; you have your flat tires as proof of damage to private property._

Oh yeah…I started to laugh diabolically in my seat and everyone stopped to look at me. I abruptly stopped. Oh, yeah…

I gave a normal, nervous chuckle. "There was something in my throat…that was me…choking?" I lied lamely. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Tanya nodded to the coach and walked slowly to me. Her limp didn't allow much grace in her cheerleader, top of the pyramid persona. I looked down. What would Charlie say to me right now?

_You defended yourself and now it's time to be a proud and respectful soul._

I sighed. Yes, Charlie.

She sat down next to me and I self-consciously noted that her legs were much thinner then mine. I cupped my hand on my thigh and held the ice to my head with the other one. She scoffed at me as she sat.

"Listen good, Swan," She hissed. "I plan to go to Harvard-"

I raised an eyebrow. "Harvard, you plan to go to Harvard?"

She glared. "Yes, don't act like it's impossible. I'm a straight 'A' student. I'm in 5 clubs, cheerleading, and I speak Spanish, German, and English. I'm a shoo-in." She hissed. She tossed her blonde hair. "If I get a single scratch on my record, I'll be tossed out as a candidate like _that._" She snapped her finger to emphasis _that._

Wow, I was an A-Honor Roll too but my ranking was number 5. Edward Cullen, Angela Weber, Tyler Cho, and some mystery girl were beating me. I was always on Tyler's heels but everyone else was a good decimal point ahead. I glanced up at the tall blonde in a new light. She was always acting so dumb, I assumed she _was_ dumb.

"I won't tell anyone you assaulted me and the girls if you don't report the damage to your truck." She compromised. I rolled my eyes.

"How am I going to explain flat tires with stab wounds?" I demanded.

She scoffed. "How are you top 50? I will replace the tires after school. You just have to go home and tell Charlie you felt sick in school so you needed a ride and decided to leave it here. Can you get a ride to and from school?" She asked. I almost did feel sick at the thought of catching a ride with her.

"Yes" I muttered. "I'll walk if I have to."I blanched at the sight of the principal walking in. So did Tanya.

"Okay, okay" She rushed. "Do we have a deal?"

"One more thing" I said wanting to use this to my best. "Stop harassing me for the rest of the year." I crossed my arms. She gave a short laugh.

"Ha, as if" She hissed.

"HI MR. SMITH!" I waved my hand at him. Mr. Smith was actually pretty cute.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Swan and Mrs. Denali" He politely replied. Tanya flashed him a fake smile and glared at me as soon as he turned around.

"Fine, deal" She stuck out her hand and we shook. "I'll try not to kill you and neither of us tells" She scowled. I smiled brightly at her.

"It was nice doing business with you Denali." I cockily replied and she limped out of the gym. Gaga spoke up, _if she weren't always out to beat us up, I might like her._

"Isn't life an ocean of 'ifs'?" I muttered with a groan as I leaned back.


	6. Chapter 6 Underestimate

Ch 6

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

**EPOV:**

There was a thick, heavy silence on both our throats. Bella looked very carefree about my near sexual assault on her and I was more than a little bit bothered. I turned the hallway to my last class, but when I looked back I realized she didn't even bother to look back at me. Bella was a bit of a mystery today.

Usually I read her like the insecure eighteen senior virgin she was. Well to be honest, I wasn't even sure she was a virgin. She had gone with a few guys around school and outside of school. She wasn't shakable from memory. She always wore baggy clothes but her aura and spiciness drew bees in.

I scoffed. Why was I here wondering if someone tapped that already? Stupid…

I sat in Spanish class, practically annoyed at myself the whole period. And then I had to go to rehearsals with little Miss _Juliet_ for 2 hours after class. Things were becoming complicated. I rolled my eyes. I'd just enjoy messing with her head and get to sneak in a good kissing. For sake of the play, I thought amused.

I left class a lighter man. I threw my things down on a seat in the auditorium before jumping up on the stage. Mrs. Hunter was setting up a white background and coordinating a couple of people I recognized from the art class.

"Let's make this a football stadium background okay?" She asked. Her voice was scratchy and pitchy. Everyone began to work on their paint and she turned her attention on me.

"Edward, you and Bella will be the first to have their wardrobe fitting. You'll need more outfits than the others. It'll only be a few minutes though," She looked up as students began to walk in. Alice was here with Bella. Bella was laughing like crazy and Alice was pretending to do some type of fighting move.

Bella put her things next to mine. I wondered if she did that on purpose. For a moment I liked it and then I was horrified she would get clingy and what if-

"Bella" Mrs. Hunter called out. She coughed into her hand a bit. Bella jumped and practically ran to us.

"I'm sorry; I had a hard time dressing up after gym." She said holding up a swollen, purple fist. Mrs. Hunter frowned.

"Are you sure that shouldn't be seen by the nurse?"

Bella shook her head. "I've had broken fingers and this isn't it. My fist is just a little bit tender. Nothing a little bit of ice won't help" She smiled politely. I noted she was ignoring me. Mrs. Hunter mused for a moment and called Tanya over. She told her to bring ice for Bella. I frowned when I see Bella smile apologetically at her. I thought they _hated,_ and I mean _HATED_ each other.

Tanya rolled her eyes at her and walked off for the ice.

Mrs. Hunter led us to the fitting room and pulled out her tape. Bella sat and watched as she measured me. I'm so ashamed because I'm totally checking out Bella's legs as Hunter takes note of the size of my arms, torso, waist…

I focused on the idea of eating hot dogs but suddenly Bella is in my mind eating _my_ hotdog. Oh, man this sucked. Aw shit. Suck…me

"Edward, you're good to go" Mrs. Hunter said, writing down her last measurements. I give a grateful prayer and prop down on the chair, smirking at Bella. She squeezes her breast at me in a sign of defiance.

All I see is Bella touching her breast and I'm more than willing to fantasize from there.

Mrs. Hunter runs the tape along the lengths of her body and I'm feeling all flustered and bothered. There's a strain against my jeans and I know I won't live to tell the tale. Hunter finally finishes up and we're walking out. I let the ladies go first but it's really just so I can check out Bella's ass and legs in that skirt.

I'm practically panting as we walk out back onto the stage.

Bella is told to go rehearse a number with Jessica and James as I rehearse my own piece too. By the end of the hour and twenty minutes we have to be ready. Mrs. Hunter is a very demanding woman. She keeps drifting back in between me and Bella. I notice she clears her throat quite a bit. I don't stare when she blows her nose.

But sure enough Bella is all ready to go by the end of that short time. We're in the scene where she finds out I'm Romeo, arch-nemesis. "Okay from the top! Scripts should be remembered by next week!" She looks around one more time, "ACTION!"

"Hey Katie" Bella calls out as Juliet. She's leaning against a pillar and looking after a door. She has a very deep and dreamy look.

"Oh, Juliet, where were you all night?" Jessica asked with a frown. Bella bit her lip and blushed. I blinked at how good she was. It was amazing that she introduced a blush like that.

"I was around." She replied. Jessica wrinkled her nose.

"Oh gosh, here comes Tybalt. He's probably furious." She said standing behind Juliet.

"What the hell" James yelled out as Tybalt. "Juliet, why didn't you stop him? He crashed the damn party and he was right next to you just now!"

Bella stood erect. "What; who are you talking about?" She struggled with her words. I wonder if she's forgetting the lines. I realize she's playing the part even better than I would've thought.

"That was Romeo! He was next to you just now!" He demanded. Juliet- I mean Bella shrunk back scared. He towered over her in possession and anger.

She swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't realize who he was."

James relaxed his stance. "Fine, always knew you were too naïve" he scoffed. He ran out the door to continue "his chase". Jessica walked away with a wave, leaving Bella behind. I leaned against the fabric of the chair as Bella stood by herself on the stage. She took a deep breath and looked down.

"My God," She gasped. "I'm so glad I didn't tell him...tell him I kissed Romeo." She leans her hand on her opposite arm. "I can't believe he deceived me. I can't believe I _kissed_ Romeo!" She touched her lips. "I can't believe I _like_ Romeo!"

She glared across the room as music began to play. It was Monster by Lady Gaga.

_He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
He ate my heart out_

Bella pushed off the wall and ran to the other side of the stage. She suddenly stops dead as if she was for a moment going to chase him and then decides not to.

_Look at him  
Look at me  
that boy is bad, noticeably  
he's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those zeroed eyes  
Ask my other friend  
she's seen you around before_

Bella grabbed her hair and steps back. She looks confused and torn between one side and the other.

_We might__'ve -  
I'm not sure I don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him here before  
he's a monster  
that boy is a monster_

Everyone is perplexed and fascinated by her acting skills as she's up on stage. She looks so amazing and so real. And despite that fact that there isn't even a real set, she's got everyone hooked with her own personality.

_He licked his lips  
Said to me  
girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said boy now get your paws off of me _

She sang the chorus and the song played along. The song ended and she was back to where she was initially standing. I started clapping and then stopped when I realized no one was clapping with me. Okay, this is awkward. Bella started laughing up on stage.

"Thanks Edward" she smiled. She had a thin blanket of sweat on her face and arms. It was strangely hot. I was never one to yearn for a girl at her sweatiest. Mrs. Hunter quietly pointed out some things and insisted she add more body movement. Bella nodded and took her advice quietly.

If I were her, I'd be complaining about how good I was and how I didn't need a single bit of her feedback. Bella nodded and smiled at Mrs. Hunter as she finally got _one_ compliment from her. I had tons to say about how good she was. Alice began to fist pump as Bella walked over.

Bella blushed and replied to whatever she said. It was strangely irritating and beyond frustrating to be forced to sit here and wait for her to acknowledge my existence.

I sat back on my chair and grumbled. I needed to keep it cool. I was acting like a girl with an oversized crush. All I wanted was Bella's body, Bella's body, Bella's body, I chanted in my mind. It was more than a tiny bit irritating to sit here and watch things fly from between my fingers; my sanity, my cool, Bella, my mind, my worry, Bella…

I snorted at Alice as she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and Mrs. Hunter called out, "Romeo get on the stage!"

I huffed and got up. I couldn't believe I was going to be on stage singing a _Justin Bieber_ song! This was going to scar me. I was going to be the laughing stock of Forks High. I glanced at Mrs. Hunter and I saw her hold up my test. My eyes widened.

She smirked and nodded to the stage. I started grumbling about blackmailing. Tyler and Mike set themselves next to me and she instructed the lighting.

"Okay, action!" She yelled.

Mike patted my shoulder. "Man it's been a tough day but me and Mercutio got an awesome plan. Dude, let's trash their party. It's bad enough we lost the game, we can't just walk away!" He egged me on.

Tyler smirked. "Yeah, we can steal some of their babes, be the best after Rosalie."

I shrugged them off. "Guys I just wanna go home." I grumbled. Romeo was tired and defeated; last thing he would want was a party and trouble.

"The girls will do you good; a bit more open-legged, if you know what I mean," Mike persisted. Tyler and him high-fived over the sex comment. "It'll do you good to hook up after that spill."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever, I'll see you there." Romeo would just want them off his back. He needs time to think. They walk off talking about curves and football. Romeo pauses and looks back.

He's defeated. The song starts off from somewhere off stage but it seems to be surrounding me.

_Oh, oh  
for you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violins it's time to sink and swim  
__watch them play for you  
For you I'd be  
Gone a thousand miles to get where you are_

I give over and jump up on fake car's hood.

_Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole__ lot  
But for you I mean I  
I'd rather give you the world_

This is where Romeo totally gives up and is on his knees; begging the universe. I lean across the hood and look up.

_I just need somebody to love  
I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl  
I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
I need somebody_

I move away from the car and gave a twist. Romeo is taking it out on himself. All he ever wanted was to be in love and now the girl he thought was the one has said no. She wants someone else. He's sick of trying but he's not willing to give up.

_I need somebody  
I need somebody  
is she out there?  
Is she out there?  
Is she out there?  
I just need somebody to love_

I kneeled next to the audience as I called out as if desperate for that one girl to leap in my arms. The song cuts and again there's silence. This time Bella, Alice, and Angela jump up and start clapping like crazy. Nobody joins them but it's amusing to watch all the same.

Mrs. Hunter compliments the use of the car but insists on more eye contact with the female population in the audience to bring a reaction. I think she's telling me to make them _all_ fall in love with me. She coughs by the end of her speech.

Like I suspected I was the guys' laughing stock for singing Justin Bieber.

Tyler is in the middle of a Justin Bieber joke when I hear Bella's voice behind me. "I thought it was pretty hot." She smiled sweetly. We all gulped.


	7. Chapter 7 Starting

Ch 7

There's a fire starting in my heart

**BPOV:**

Alice gave me a ride after practice, but Charlie got home so late he didn't even notice the truck was missing. Boo-ya! I was jamming out to The Academy Is when my phone rang. I didn't bother lowering the volume as I picked up the phone.

"Yellow" I answered as I jumped on my bed. It was such a damn good song.

"Uh, is this Bella?" Edward's voice asked. I stopped dead.

"What the hell, how'd you get my number?"I demanded. The next track began.

"Alice gave it to me. I was hoping we could meet on after school to practice?" He asked. I scrunched up my nose.

"Tomorrow's Tuesday, it's Glee night. What do you think about Wednesday?" I asked as I start dancing again. The guitar solo came on and I pulled out my air-guitar.

"Yeah sounds good."

I can hear Alice's voice in the back. "Damn I had forgotten about Glee!"

I gave a horror gasp. "Did Alice say she forgot about Glee Night?" I demanded. Edward is silent for a moment.

"Yeah…she did." He slowly replies. I stopped dancing.

"Shame on her, tell her she is no friend of mine."

"NO WAIT!" I hear Alice call out from a distance. "I'm sorry, Bella!" There's a rustle and the phone, I believe, is pulled from Edward's hands and into hers.

"Glee, Alice" I sighed. "_Glee_"

"I know, I know" She replied. "We'll watch it tomorrow and I'll pay for the pizza" She bargained. I mused, free pizza? Sure.

"You're on" I replied happily. I hear a lot of movement and I'm back in Edward's arms.

"So, Wednesday?" I asked as I began to pull out the Juliet soundtrack Mrs. Hunter made for me. I should really practice my lines.

"Yeah, do you want to bring food?" His voice sounds incredibly husky and deep on the phone. It's kind of hot. I can hear footsteps and I guess he's going to his room, I don't know why though.

"I'll bring some sandwiches and you could bring drinks?" I paused, unsure of what he wanted to do.

"Sounds good, make them ham sandwiches and I'll bring the Sprite." He settled. I smile at how much fun it'll be driving him out of his mind.

"Great, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye"

Now I don't know why but ending phone calls with what's almost a stranger is extremely awkward. It's like saying _goodbye_ is too cliché and you don't want to come off as too much of a bitch by just hanging up. I grabbed an apple from my desk as I sat and looked at my script.

Monday had been...pretty eventful and yet I felt like I had just come back from a common Monday school day. My life had become bizarre and I felt like someone else was living my life through my body. There was a side to me, I didn't know.

I frowned as I bit into my green apple. The sourness made me moan out loud. I just loved sour food. I like lemons, gummy worms, and things like that. They made something inside of me click and tingle. I frowned again. Maybe I was a psycho.

I finished memorizing and even practiced acting scene one. I went to bed as soon as I made sure Charlie was fed and in bed safe and sound. I didn't like being home alone without knowing he was at home with me; where I could make sure I had an eye on him. Sometimes, I appreciated Charlie a lot more than I let on. Renee never bothered to thank me or show gratitude.

She had taken a lot of me for granted. Every summer I went to visit her was much more work than should be expected. It would be spent running errands, feeding her and Phil, paying for the bills, ensuring her job wouldn't be lost because she got "summer blues", and keeping her two story home clean and speck-less. She never said thank you or even bothered to go out with me.

I especially remember one day I spent cleaning after their anniversary party and how the next morning they spent all day shopping and eating out. I was left to clean the mess and all night I enjoyed the McDonald's dollar menu salad (I was getting "a bit chunky"), and hearing _them_ celebrate their anniversary in the bedroom _all night long_. They were like bunnies!

I never liked McDonald's much after that. Renee blamed for me for being 'too busy' to spend time with her. She would tell me that while I scrubbed her toilet. I got sick of spending _all_ summer that way so I decided I would spend only a week with her and come back home. Charlie appreciated me. At the end of every month, he would give me fifty dollars and take me out to dinner. I liked how it was the one day; he shoved aside his scuffed sheriff persona and gave me a hug along with an I-Love-You-And-Thank-You.

It made me smile and feel good. I felt like a person of the house. And I never told him but I always put thirty dollars of the money back into his pockets. He would always stare at me the next day and suspiciously mention the cash he found in an old pair of jeans. I would give a pat on the back and tell him he should've passed on the luck.

The next day was Glee Day, or for all unknowing sad people, it was a common Tuesday. Forks was a big Glee city. On Tuesday's a lot of people dressed or marked their clothing with a Glee sign. Once, Rosalie dressed as Quinn, Alice as Britney, and I came as Coach Sylvester. It was after all a big pop culture sign of our young age.

Rosalie hopped off her car and clicked her tongue at us. She no longer came to school since she graduated before the summer but was more than happy to drive down to Forks to show off any weeks she got off.

"How are my bitches doing today?" Rose smiled after we hugged and squealed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You sound like such a pimp every time you say that." I muttered. Rose grinned.

"Dig it, baby" She leaned against her red convertible and ignored the lustful looks she got from passing boys. Rose was your talking, living, and breathing Barbie. She could rock any look and be bitchy enough to kill you with her stilettos. Sometimes I felt ten times uglier and unshaped next to her. The Cullen's seemed to have gotten all the looks.

"I'm digging the Rachel apparel" She smiled, pointing to my Reindeer sweater tucked into my long skirt and red stockings. I smirked and put my hand on my hip.

"As a rising star, I need to keep up with the latest trends. Now quick give me a Wicked song to sing" I snapped my fingers at them.

Alice jumped up. "Oh! I know; do Popular!" She pleaded. I burst out laughing at her choice. I was in the middle of an epic solo about how to be popular when I realized I had developed an audience: Jazz and Emmett and Edward.

It was no secret that they were the most handsome men a girl could lay eyes on. I was glad not to be any of their siblings; I could indulge in the pleasures on studying their features with a dash of lust. Nothing went below or above that. We talked and hung out sometimes but none of us were interested. At least that was how it went with Jasper and Emmett.

"Nice" Emmett raised an eyebrow as I froze in my stance. I had one leg popped back in a feminine manner with my hands ruffled in my hair. I had a tendency to touch and fumble with my hair. I didn't simply pull on strands; I reached up and grabbed fists full of it. It always pissed off Alice, especially when she did my hair. But she always ended up telling me that it simply complimented me.

I gulped as I lowered my leg and a blush flared from cheek to cheek and warmed even down to the beginning of my breasts. Edward was leaning against Alice's car with an amused, mischievous glint. It obviously reminded him of when he caught me in the library. I untangled my hands and acted like if nothing had happened.

I demanded to know what Emmett was doing in town and a bomb fell somewhere in the world when we were told that he and Rose were dating. We knew they'd be at the same college but it was terribly difficult to see them as a couple.

Our darling Emmett who couldn't see the difference between a thief and a murderer and Rose who we suspected would one day snap and be both.

It was a bit unsettling to see them hug and hold each other. Edward and I glanced at each other uneasily. Alice was going on and on about how she just felt it from the very beginning that they would end up together. And that they would grow old and that they better let her plan the wedding. Emmett smiled goofily at the thought and Rose blanched.

How _ironic_, I thought with a roll of my eyes. It was just to be expected for Rose to shy and Emmett to try and follow his family tradition of marrying before 25. Rose's mother had to be dragged to her wedding and coaxed with money and talks of travel. She had hated her husband until he got her to fall in love with him by spoiling her. The only way into that vain woman's heart was money and diamonds.

Rose took more to her father in every aspect but she agreed with her mother on one. She wanted to wait a long time and live to see the world before marriage and babies. I doubted Rose knew what she wanted.

Edward had somehow made way next to me while I was in my train of thought about marriage and babies; and if I would ever yearn for it.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as Alice argued her proof of how she knew they would be together to Jasper. Now that was another pair who should never be together.

"Marriage" I blurted out. I didn't know why I said it. I just did. "Whether I want that"

"Oh" He fell silent for a moment. And the strangest thing happened. He asked me "Would you like to get married someday?"

I blushed. I don't know why but I did. I was so ashamed and unsure that I grew embarrassed under his studying green eyes. "I don't know. I'm not quite sure."

Alice had gone up on her tippy toes to practically yell at Jasper. I tried not to laugh.

"How about you?" I asked with curious eyes. His eyes grew out of focus and came back. He pursed his lips in deep thought before he shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not too sure but I suppose that with the right woman. I do want children though." He said quietly. My voice stuck in my throat. "I always wanted a little girl to waltz with and a little boy who would be taught all there is about a piano. They'd both cherish literature."He trailed off and tried to seem casual even though he had just said something very thoughtful.

He had just said something very sensitive and honest. I smiled at him. "That does sound nice."

He looked at me and a glint of mischief came back. "I see that you decided to bring your concert out from the library and to a larger public.".

I rolled my eyes. Just like that, Edward kiss-my-ass was back. "Shut up, Cullen."

I went to first period feeling less than normal. Something about Rose and Emmett had unsettled me. I didn't like it. I mean, if they were in love, boy was I happy for them! But…there was something uncomfortable with breaking a line and crossing over to the unexpected. Rosalie Cullen and Emmett McCartney were never supposed to fall in love, let alone look so happy together. My thoughts fluttered to second period. Em and Rose were always fighting and yelling. You could be sure that after two minutes of them in the same room, there would soon be things flying through the air.

Hayley spoke up; _maybe it was all the sexual tension._ Gaga and Florence nodded. I frowned. The moment I thought about that, the more it made sense. All those times they argued, it reminded me of how they always loved to hold argue. It made them happy and took out their frustration. And when they were separated they didn't seem tired; they seemed…reinforced and happy. They had _liked_ to argue.

I gave a loud gasp in the middle of Mrs. Peter's lecture. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something about logarithms that shocks you so much?" She asked as her hand lowered the chalk. I was always terrified she would launch it across the room. I suspected that with all those formulas, she'd get the aim perfectly.

"No ma'm" I replied and bowed my head and pretended to take notes. I had just realized another thing!

The way Jasper and Alice were…They were always arguing and always looking for excuses to get in each other's faces. It…maybe…was it sexual tension too?

I quietly groaned. Not _them_ too! I would have to confront Alice about it tonight at my house. I'd also have to catch a ride with her. Tanya hadn't told me, but the lack of my truck's presence made it obvious it was far from done. Outside of my second period, Jacob was leaning against the wall dangling keys in his hands. I frowned when he beckoned me over.

I was still irritated over the parking lot mess. But Jacob didn't look his carefree self, he looked tired and frustrated.

"What's up?" I asked quietly in front of the intimidating and more mature-looking Jacob. The bad boy rarely looked so serious. I don't remember having ever seen him like this.

"Here are the keys to your truck" He said holding them out. He shoved his hands into his pockets as if uncomfortable for them to be without something to hold. I grabbed the keys and frowned.

"Why do you have my keys?" I gave him a curious look. Something was definitely up.

"Oh," he paused, unsure. "I'm the cheapest mechanic and one of those blonde cheerleaders asked me to fix up your truck's tires." He rubbed the back of his head. I bit my lip and gently nudged him with my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I didn't want to be nosy but his behavior was erratic.

"Yes" he snapped.

I held up my hands "Sorry, I was just worried." I took a step back. "I'm going to lunch. I'll…Bye" I didn't bother to finish my _I'll see you around_ knowing that it would get a disinterested maybe.

_I hope he's alright_, Florence worried in her English accent. I scratched my forearm and hoped the same. Much to my disappointment, Alice couldn't make it to lunch again. This whole week had been her focus on a piece of art work she desperately wanted to perfect. It was going to be used for her admission into some art schools.

I managed to get in front of Brenda in the lunch line, so when Cullen cut five minutes later, I was too thoughtful to care to scowl. Besides the fact that now it didn't affect me. I bought a salad and a bottle of lemonade. I sat at my usual spot and mulled over my new findings as I chewed. After some minutes I felt very uncomfortable. It was the creepy moment you realized someone was looking at you. I glanced up but Edward was talking to Tanya and I met eyes with Jacob. He casually strolled in and sat next to me.

I frowned at him but he smirked and brought his chair closer to me. I took a swig of my drink so that I could wash off any residues of the salad that might've clung to my teeth. I needn't give the arrogant bad boy a reason to tease me, I recited sarcastically.

He smiled at me. "So Swan, how's it going?"

I looked down at my plate. I was confused. This morning he had been distant and cold, and now he was trying to make small talk. "I'm good. What was up your ass this morning?" I bluntly asked. He had used up all the niceness I had to offer to the world for today in that short morning conversation.

He grimaced. "Nothing, I was just in a bad mood. I don't have much to look forward to on a Tuesday morning."

I scoffed. "You have a lot to look forward to. For example, Glee" I clapped my hands as the thought automatically cheered me. I loved Glee, I breathed Glee.

Ah, good ol' Glee…

"Glee" He repeated. "Is it that annoying teenage high school musical show?"

I gasped in horror. "TAKE THAT BACK!" I demanded. "GLEE IS OF EPIC PROPORTION!"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "I will…for a kiss."

For a moment I was tempted to open my lemonade and spill it on his long dark hair. And then I was tempted to actually kiss him (for the sake of Glee of course).

But in all this time my mouth simply gaped in surprise. He again took the initiative to kiss me. I didn't entirely despise or love kissing Jacob. I felt stolen; like if maybe I was a chocolate he was shoving down his throat. He was always so rough and harsh.

I never minded being man-handled though. Maybe it was my inner Gaga that let him put me in his lap while we kissed. And maybe it was just being kissed that let him put his tongue in my mouth. We got a bunch of cheers and shouts from the boys in the cafeteria. And when we tore apart, I could see he agreed with me.

It was nice to kiss, but it would never be more.

We talked about random subjects from how Glee targets all audiences, making it a tool (what he said, not me) and how good John Lennon's biographical movie might be.

He walked me to class and when he left, we didn't kiss the way a couple would. He gave me a playful shove and I gave him one back. Cullen was behind me looking stiff and angry. I wondered what bug was going around that pissed people off so randomly.

"Okay, now that we have finished our coverage on the structure of a cell," Mr. Banner announced as he walked into the room carrying video cassettes. "We're going to celebrate with two things!" He smiled happily. I liked how he was so enthusiastic.

"One" He paused for suspense. "We'll be watching Easy A!" All the girls went up in riots, including me. I loved Emma Stone!

"And two" He smiled at us. Let it be candy, let it be candy, let it be- "We'll be switching lab partners!"

Everyone groaned; me too. I hated rearrangements. Why would I want to go through all that trouble of sitting awkwardly next to a person for the first weeks? The worst part came when you got along so well with that person but by then they would be moved and the cycle would repeat. What a curse!

He started saying the partner names alphabetically and I sat back to wait for my last name to finally come out. But then…

"Cullen, Swan" Banner called out over all the noise of rustles as people shifted their seats. Well usually only one person moved and the other one lazily demanded to stay where they were already.

I decided sitting next to Cullen a row back wouldn't be so bad, so I got up and sat next to him after Newton moved off. He lingered behind me for some strange reason but I didn't give it much thought. I looked at Cullen wearily.

Was this the part where I said something annoying?

Was I supposed to smile or shake his hand?

I couldn't think of how to respond to his irritated expression so I sat and kept my mouth shut. Maybe he was mad because I told _him_ to shut his mouth earlier in the morning.

Mr. Banner popped in Easy A and I was more than ready to bring out my bag of gummy worms and enjoy the wonders of a relaxed chick flick. Wouldn't it be nice to be in a centralized life where a girl hates a boy and then ends up with him?

I stiffened. Just like Emmett and Rosalie…just like Alice and Jasper…

I froze in my seat and Cullen waved his hand in front of me.

He passed me a note.

_Are you okay?_

I'm fine. 

_You look like you wanna throw up. Should I move away?_

I lamely appreciated his attempt at a joke.

No need; I'm fine. I just realized something horrifying. Do you think Alice…Alice and Jasper?

He frowned.

_What about them? _

I thought it over. Did I really want to plant this seed of thought? I pouted. Maybe I was selfish enough to want him to feel my pain or good enough to want his mind to be in peace…

Nah, I'll be selfish.

Do you think Alice and Jasper will end up like Rosalie and Emmett?

Edward asked me why I thought that would happen and I explained my logic. I left out the fact that I had reached the epiphany through the fictional character I had built from three female celebrities.

Best keep that to myself

_I hope not….that would mean a lot of things._

I frowned.

Like what?

Edward paused and tugged his hair. He looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. I wanted to know! Something to make that boy itch and twitch was worth hearing. I wanted to know. I almost felt like chanting it and jumping up and down like a six year old.

_If Alice and Jasper hook up, you'll see it happen soon after._

I pouted. He wasn't any fun. Edward's fists had stayed clenched the whole day and he looked annoyed through out the whole movie. He refused my gummy worms when I offered them and he didn't laugh when the guy in the beaver suit fell. I was confused by how affected he was.

I grabbed our notes and circled what he had told me.

Are you okay?

He read it and shrugged. My shoulders slumped when I realized he wasn't in a note writing mood anymore and I was. The bell rang and I was tempted to punch the answers out of him. But I stayed quiet and was out the door before he was.

I felt like we were two people trying to be discreet as we ran away from each other. It led to a lot of awkwardness. Edward was on my mind as I tried to avoid the volley ball in gym. I couldn't wait for our final on Thursday and move onto the notes for basket ball. I was eager to get far, far away from the ball that _had_ to be tossed from side to side.

Alice was quiet the whole day and didn't scold me when I sent the ball towards the bleachers. She just went and got it. That was bad news. I was sure there would be bad news. Like the coward I was, I decided I would avoid the danger question till after Glee.

She hung around the auditorium. Mrs. Hunter was even worse than yesterday. She couldn't speak so we rehearsed our acting skills amongst the small actors. She raspily promised she'd work on 'Edward and me' scenes later on.

Alice was on auto pilot mode as we chatted when we headed for the pizza parlor and then to my house. We settled up my room and waited for Two and a Half Men to wrap up so we could watch Glee. My tongue began to hurt from biting it so much.

But as soon as Glee starts, we're singing along and laughing. Glee managed to make us cry and beg Finn to stay with Rachel. It was meant to be and even that horrid Quinn could tell. Puck is trying to get in that girl's pants and Artie is going strong with Britney. We're pleased by the time the sneak preview of the next episode ends.

We've had our fill of Glee and now we had to wait to recharge the hunger-

"I think I'm in love with Jasper."


	8. Chapter 8 Out of the Dark

Ch. 8

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out of the dark

**EPOV:**

When I saw Black lean towards Bella with that stupid expression on his face, I knew what he was going to do. I was erect in my seat, trying to keep myself together as he crushed his lips on her. When his hands started exploring Bella's legs, I had to grab the seat to hold myself together.

By the time the two arranged themselves on top of each other, I was practically pale with anger and ready to attack. Bella detached herself and said something that made them both laugh. They began to talk and their casualness relaxed me a little bit.

For one, a part of my mind was sure that state of Bella's virginity: it was taken and long gone. Another part was still staring at Black's hands.

I'd never hated Black, but I suddenly wanted to put him in the middle of the nowhere holding a ticking atomic bomb.

It was mean and whatever, but hey! I see that finger tracing patterns on her hips. I heard a quiet scoff next to me and I ignored it. It was probably Tanya being all pissy because I was ignoring her. I looked down at my hands and stomped out of the room. I sat in the biology room and looked around with deep boredom.

And irritation

Nerds started walking in and staring at me in surprise. The class begins with the delightful notification of new partners. I'm ironically stuck with Swan; the girl hosting my "beautiful nightmares" (thanks a lot for that stupid reference, Beyonce).

She starts settling in for the movie and suddenly freezes up. It was like she was a laptop someone ordered something too quickly from. I wave my hand in front of her face. She snaps out of it and begins to work again.

I passed her notes and she brings up at terrible thought.

Do you think Alice and Jasper will end up like Rosalie and Emmett?

I tried to erase the horrible idea but I needed to find out it her logic was worth the comment. It sadly was. Maybe it _was_ that cliché idea of the main girl falling in love with the boy she hated since she could remember. Of course some cruel author put out the idea in order to romanticize the ideas that that jerk in your classroom or the bitchy girl in the back are secretly the love of your life-

Oh, shit. Oh, for the love of all that's holy.

Don't tell me…

_Hell yeah, we're gonna end up with Swan,_ a voice chuckles in my head. My shoulders droop. Bella smiles curiously at me. I try to not note how hot she looks in that blue and black striped tank top and military jacket. Those skinny jeans really work well with her figure and her side swept ponytail compliments her face's shape-

Oh.

_If Alice and Jasper hook up, you'll see it happen soon after._

She doesn't talk to me much during practice and I try not to think about calling her after Alice comes with a funny look in her face. She's relieved and stunned.

I tried not to call Bella, but I did.

"SO?" I asked.

Bella sighed on the other line. I heard sizzling and I guessed she was cooking something. "It's true. Alice really likes Jasper."

I frowned. Alice slams her door down the hall. "Oh, I see. What are you gonna do?"

She paused on the other line. "What do you mean _what am I gonna do_?"

I chuckled. "Well your best friend is in love with a guy we thought she hated. Match maker or make their romance their own Romeo and Juliet story?"

She paused again. "Well, it would be funny to make their lives hell. But even funnier if we got them together" She laughed. "Oh it would be genius. Are you in, Cullen?"

Something about being called, Cullen, made me frown. "Well, _Swan,_ I'd like to know that plan."

She smirked. "We improvise, that's the plan."

I glanced at the Alice's room. Emo music blasted from it. "That's my favorite type of plan."

Bella pulled into the parking lot. She was wearing oversized shades, skin tight black leggings, a black dress, and bright yellow heels. She clumped off as her radio continued playing a reggae- pop song.

_We're paying with love tonight  
it's not about the money, the money, the money  
We don't need your__ money, money, money  
We just wanna make the world dance  
Forget about the price tag  
Ain't about the uh-chain chain  
Ain't about the buh-buh-bling_

She laughed as she started to dance. Everyone watched, but she couldn't have looked cooler.

_Forget about the price tag!_  
_Yeah, yeah  
Oh  
Forget about the price tag…_

I pretended not to look or feel impressed. "You got the package?

She sniffed and looked around. "You got the money?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on Bella"

She glanced at me curiously. "What's got your wand in a knot?" She giggled at the Harry Potter reference. She handed me a brown paper bag and walked beside me. I was tempted to put my hand around her shoulder or hold her hand that kept on casually brushing mine. I stepped a bit to the side. Away from her

She glanced up at me from over her shades. Their yellow outline stood out against the gray sky. She tossed her hair and the smell of strawberries hit my face. "So we're meeting after school to practice right?"

"Yeah" I muttered. Edward Cullen, class president and football quarter back and basketball forward was on the verge of holding a girl's hand; alert the media. She waved her hand at me as she walked off.

I opened the bag and found the things to set off today's actions. I almost groaned. Of course, she would take the chance to bother me.

I grabbed the teddy bear and the roses.

I slipped the teddy bear holding a baseball bat into Jasper's school locker and the roses into Alice's. By lunch time Alice was dreamily holding her roses and smiling at nothing in particular. Knowing the hopeless romantic Alice, she was already in love with the stranger.

Jasper, being too manly, had stuffed the bear into his bag and was nervously looking around. It had made them both very shy and blush-y around each other. Today I insisted to Jasper that we sit with Alice and Bella. I took a seat next to her and winked.

She winked back and set down her shades. "Wow, those are some flowers Alice" She picked at her food and gazed at them. She had feigned a look of enchantment as if she, too, was imagining a prince on a white steed.

Alice blushed at Bella. "Oh, yeah, they were in my locker. They look freshly picked"

Bella nodded at her. "Have the thorns pricked you though?"

"Oh- uh" Alice looked down surprised. "I didn't think about it but there are any. They must've clipped them off." This made a sigh course through her tiny frame as she stared at them. Jasper was glaring at them though. I raised an eyebrow at him and he caught himself.

Jessica passed by in a particularly short skirt and Jasper wolf-whistled. "Nice legs!"He called out. Bella's hands twitched and I saw her look turn murderous. I frowned at Jasper. I was so sure he shared the same feelings toward Alice.

Alice's blue eyes from Carlisle welled with tears and spilled onto her cheeks. "Well. I'll see you around." She muttered. She walked off and I didn't miss the tremble in her knees. Jasper was picking at his food.

I kicked his chair as I stood up; unable to control myself. "What the fuck was that, Hale?" I demanded. He stood up and backed.

"What the fuck are _you_ talking about?" he spat. His blue eyes took in every step I made. His military fucked-up dad had trained him well in fighting. I was all about the street fighting, unlike the asshole.

I felt a hand curl around my shoulder. "Edward, calm down" Her voice quietly pleaded. She put her self in front of me and met my furious green eyes with her melted pools of chocolate.

My shoulders slumped as I allowed myself to pull at her orders. She looked at Jasper calmly.

"Take a hike, Hale" She muttered, grabbing her bags and mine. I only had a text book for biology in it. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. She nervously smiled at Mr. Smith as we passed by him. In my fury, I hadn't even noticed he was there. Bella had saved my ass from detention and being suspended.

We walked out into the parking lot and my breathing managed to calm down. She pulled out a chocolate from her bag. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm going through a chocolate phase" She whispered handing it to me. "They usually cheer me up."

I gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I couldn't control it. He just-"I paused and shoved the chocolate in my mouth in order to control myself. She nodded and watched me with her wide brown eyes.

"You're a good brother" She complimented quietly. We stood next to a beat up Honda and stayed quiet. When the first bell rang, we began to walk to class. We were watching Easy A when it happened.

There was a spark. No it wasn't a spark. It was like a bomb full of fire works and flames. We looked at each other and gaped. It was strange how alive I felt. Everything went haywire and every dormant part of me came to life.

My blood pumped through my veins and my heart pounded on drums. My mind's neurons ran all over, screaming orders and requests. I could hear everything and see every part of her face.

I could see the soft curve in her eyebrows, the sweet curves of her lips, and the blush on her cheeks. I blinked repeatedly before closing my gaped mouth. She frowned at me and touched her face.

"Is there something on my face?" She whispered, embarrassed.

"No" I mouthed, shaking my head. I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands. She patted my shoulder in a consoling manner before turning back to the screen. I looked down at my fingers and pretended I was on the piano. I played three of the longest compositions I knew by the time the class ended. I jumped when I saw Bella staring at my hands.

"That looked amazing," She grinned. "Were you pretending to play?"

I cleared my throat. I had never told anyone, but when I got really nervous I started to play an imaginary song in my head. It got my mind off of things.

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck. "Nervous habit," I muttered.

She noticed how uncomfortable I was. "When I get nervous, I chew on my hair." She blurted. I raised an eyebrow as she turned a deep red. I met her brown eyes and we burst out laughing. She punched my arm playfully.

"Yeah…that was me trying to cheer you up" She giggled, gathering her things. I chuckled and gave her the biology lab book. She looked around the room. "I guess the Alice Whitlock plan backfired." She looked down. "Are you mad?"

My fists bunched up. "Hell yeah, fucking Whitlock hasn't seen the end of me-"

She looked up at me. "No, I meant are you mad at _me?"_

I blinked surprised and my voice became very gentle. "No, why would I be?"

"I came up with the stupid plan" She whispered. Her pale finger traced the edge of the wood on the desk. "I didn't know it would go like that, I swear" She began to reason, to plead.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella, _relax_. Of course, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. I hadn't even noticed how stiff they were beforehand. "Thank God." She murmured. She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She put on her bright yellow shades and gave me a shy grin. "I'll see you at the auditorium and afterwards; I put the sandwiches in my truck."

I nodded, reminding myself to get the Sprite cans from the little ice chest in my car. She waved and clinked off in her heels.

In Spanish, we read about Don Quixote de la Mancha. I strangely felt a lot like him at the moment. Confusing reality with fiction and lust with honest feelings…

"El peleo con el monstro, determinado a ganar el Corazon de su princesa" My teacher read from her summary book. "He fought with the monster, determined to win the heart of his princess" She translated. She glanced at my interested, enraptured gaze and smiled. She always appreciated the love for the literature she shared with us.

When I got to the auditorium, Hunter was harshly criticizing Bella. I noted Bella's swollen eyes under her shades. She murmured her lines quietly and her voice kept on cracking. She was on the verge of sobs when she finally threw her script on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She shouted. "I just can't today. I'm exhausted and I-"Her mouth opened but no words came out. She finally dropped her hands and her shoulders slumped. "My best friend just yelled at me." She whispered. The whole auditorium was silent under her overwhelming sadness. "I'm sorry" She repeated desperately.

"I-"She paused and swallowed. "Just give the paper to Tanya or something."

Mrs. Hunter turned purple. "If I wanted Tanya as Juliet, I would've given the part to her, not _you._ Now pick up the script and start over." She ordered, menacingly.

Angela piped up from the piano and even James clung tightly to his guitar, "Mrs. Hunter-"

"No, Mrs. Weber" She raised her finger to silence her. "Be prepared to start the song soon."

All of the students gather on the picnic table where I started the painful words.

"So, I saw you with that hot chick" Tyler smirked.

I grinned mischievously and gave a non-committed shrug.

Tanya glares at us, as Rosalie, said. "Ugh, I saw her. That was Juliet!"

Everyone turns on me. I raise my hand for a high five. "Score!"

Tanya frowned. "Were you just messing around with her?"

I raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing. "I wouldn't be caught actually courting her. Would _I?_" I challenged them. Everyone laughed with me. We slowly walked off the stage, laughing and joking.

As soon as we take our seats, Juliet came out of the bushes. Her long brown hair was tangled and her beautiful brown eyes broke my heart.

James began strumming his guitar and Eric joined him.

Juliet wiped her eyes.

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you anymore  
And I know that I said so__ you heard it all before  
The trick is getting you to know think that this was all your idea  
That then, it was all you ever wanted out of here  
Well love's not a competition but I'm winning_

She began to drift quietly and ghostly. Everyone shivered.

_Well at least I thought I was  
But there's no way of knowing  
You know what it's like when you're new to the game  
But I'm not_

_Well I won't be the one to disappoint you_

She ran off the stage and stopped next to Mrs. Hunter. Mrs. Hunter nodded and Bella ran off in tears and a complete mess.

I got up and ran after her. "Bella!" I called out. "BELLA, WAIT!"

She slowed down so I could catch up. I caught her shoulder. "What happened?"

She started to choke up. "I…Alice was all-"She sniffed and pleaded. "I tried to explain-I didn't mean-"She burst out in tears and fell in a heap to the floor.

"She yelled at me and said so many mean things." She wiped her eyes. "I was-I tried!"

I fell and hugged her as she soaked my t-shirt with salty water. I looked up in time to see a motorcycle fly by the street. I scoped up Bella and carried her to her truck. "Wait here" I muttered plopping her on the back of her truck.

She nodded and sniffed. I jogged to my car, a few spaces away and got the Sprites. I pulled out the sandwiches from her truck and set them up in front of her.

She sighed. "Edward I really don't want to eat" I shushed her.

"Just drink." I muttered. "You'll get a headache if you don't; at least get some sugar in you."

She grabbed the sandwich and bit into it tentatively. I watched her hands tremble and shake under my gaze, so I focused on the outline of the forest. After a few minutes she took in a deep, shaking breath.

"I think I can talk without making a scene." She grinned dryly. I nodded, swallowing the last of the sandwich. She pursed her lips and looked out. "I was walking into gym-"Her eyes filled to the brink with salty liquid. She paused. "Sorry, I get so horrified at what happened."

"I walked into the gym and Alice was in Jasper's face. They were yelling and I saw Jasper throw the bear at Alice's feet. I ran over and got in between them trying to cool things down." She sniffed. "Ugh! But they were arguing over _me!_ It hadn't taken them too much questioning to realize it must've been my idea. They started yelling at me."

She pursed her pink lips and looked up at the pink, blue sky. "Jasper was so pissed. He told me how fucked up it was to make it seem like they liked each other. He told me to never talk to him or dare get in his business. Jasper, he's tall, and he just _towered_ over me. I thought he was gonna punch me or something." She shivered.

"Alice wasn't….Alice wasn't any different." Bella sniffed. "She was so mad and as soon as Jasper was out of sight." Bella really began to cry. "She slapped me and she said I was the reason he would never look at her again. She took out the painting she made for him and threw it at me. She called me-"Bella gave a dry laugh. "She called me every word that could have broken me down."

"Alice used every weakness she knew about me and threw it back in my face. All the way back to my mom" Bella buried her face in her hands. "It was so sad and when she left I tried to say sorry! After all that she did, I still tried to beg for her forgiveness!"

Bella looked down at her hands and up at me. Paramore kept blasting from my headphones as I tried to soak it in. I looked away from her brown gaze and felt myself be tugged two ways. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"I shouldn't have just told you that." Bella got her bags. "I'm so _sorry_ I thought you…I thought you would see it my way. I'm sorry. I just" She was practically running from me. "I shouldn't have. I am so sorry. I'm a mess right now."

I hopped off her truck as she slammed the door to the cabinet. I knocked on her window as her hands turned white as she gripped the steering wheel.

"Bella" I asked.

She turned her head a bit at the sound of my voice. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry too. It was my fault too." I leaned my head against the glass. Juliet gave me a small smile and turned on the car.

"Sorry" She murmured before finally driving off.

**A/N**

**Sorry, but a certain review made me have to leave an author notes. I should also take the chance to say that the reason for that is that I don't like the idea of having to interrupt my readers thinking with long notes but I felt this one was a must. **

**There was an anonymous review under "()" whom said that he/she didn't enjoy the idea of Alice and Jasper. Sorry, but they're sort of a part of it. And Glee is my favorite show, but you have the right to not like it. Chapter seven was really going to be the only one with Glee as a central theme, so don't worry about it. **

**Allow me the chance to say, "****Thank you" for your reviews and I promise to avoid these notes as MUCH as possible. Thank you! **


End file.
